Hello Again, Princess
by mende5525
Summary: So Duncan goes to see Courtney after the show ends and basiclly things get a little crazy and weird. Not only will the two see if they can make it work, they'll see just how far their relationship can go!
1. Wake up!

A/N: I just had to write one of these for my favorite Total Drama island couple because anyone who knows me can tell you that I love the dysfunctional coupes and especially the ones where the good girl falls for the bad guy. The great thing about this show is the fact that my mom actually loves it too! Believe me when I tell you how amazing it is when my mom who is known for her hatred of cartoons it actually a fan of one! So anyway here we go!

Chapter 1: Wake up

Duncan finally managed to figure out how to work the camera. She'd probably yell at him for sneaking around in her stuff but whatever. After having a billion cameras in your face that viewed you to the entire world, this shouldn't be that big a deal.

He already knew that once that damn reality show was over that he was going to go looking for Courtney. I hadn't even been that hard, all he had to do was pay off some lousy camera guy to supply him information on Courtney's address. She lived in a whole other state but that didn't stop him form jumping-illegally- on a plane to go see her.

When he showed up at her door she nearly knocked him down with a huge hug. Then of course when he told her about the sneaking onto a plane she got all mad and parental on him. But since she couldn't very well kick him out-since he had no where to go- she invited him to stay the night. The night had proved to be **very** interesting.

Not only did they make out, a lot, but Courtney proved to have quite the parting spirit once you got it out of her. She was laughing at every single little thing and jumping all over the place. He knew the next morning she was going to be tired, hence why she was sleeping right now.

12:00pm. Duncan had never been a morning person, but when he work up around 10:00am to go pee he knew he just had to sneak around and go through her stuff. Luckily her parents were out on a business trip for another three days, so that meant nothing was off limits. At first all he found in Courtney's room was a bunch of college applications, homework assignments, and other after school stuff. He got so bored that he considered just going back to bed and snuggling Courtney, but when he dug a little deeper he actually found a bunch a tattoo magazines! _'So the princess has a thing for body art huh?' _

But the thing that really made him smile smugly to himself was the sight of the wooden skull he had carved for her on the island, sitting right next to her bed stand. _'Oh yeah she totally loved it!' _

He decided to go in her kitchen to see if she had any food worth eating. Unfortunately her fridge was packed with chick food. Yogurt, fruit, and vegetables. He was going to settle for an apple when he noticed a camera on the counter. _'This should be fun.' _

* * *

Courtney began to stir from her slumber, her eyelids felt as heavy as weights and her mind was cloudy. _'Uh...What happened last night?'_Her eyes suddenly shot open. "Oh right! Duncan came over!' She groaned loudly before burying her head in her pillow. _'I probably made a fool of myself last night!'_ She tried to recall the events, unfortunately all she remembered was all the making out. Figures she'd remember that part.

She heard her bedroom door open and figured he must be awake already, she wondered why it got so cold all of a sudden. When she turned her head to look at him she immediately turned it away.

"**Duncaaaaaan!** What are you doing?" Courtney grumpily asked pulling the covers over her head. She could hear Duncan chuckling behind her.

"Oh, is princess acting shy?" He teased as he tried to pull the covers away and zoom in with the camera, Courtney however kept a tight grip on the covers. Duncan only scoffed. "You weren't too shy last night."

She finally poked her head out and stuck her tongue out at the camera. Duncan laughed at her and finally put the camera aside to snuggle with her.

When he discovered it was OK for him to spend the night he figured she was probably one of those girls that wore flannel or PJ's to bed, but she actually surprised him when she revealed a short and silky nightgown. Duncan had seen girls wear plenty of slutty and revealing things to bed, but Courtney actually looked sexy without looking sleazy. She looked damn good. He only had to sleep in his boxers and was glad she was too tired to care if he slept in the same bed as her. And of course (even though she would probably deny it) she cuddled him first like she had on the island.

"C'mon get up," he whispered in her ear.

His breath tickled her and she had to brush him away. She was still tired and hoped he would just let her go back to sleep, but of course Duncan continued to annoy. "Duncan stop!" He was currently kissing her neck and making her skin tingle.

"You know you like it," he teased.

Courtney didn't argue that, but at the same time she didn't want it to continue, she wanted to sleep! "I'm sleeping," she grumbled.

Duncan rolled his eyes and pulled the covers clean off. She squeaked and pulled her nightgown down before he got a good view of her underwear. "You've been sleeping all day, time to rise and shine sleeping beauty **and make me some breakfast."**

Oh now she definetly wasn't moving. No way in hell was he cooking for him! Courtney stubbornly brought her kness to her chest and a pillow over her head. She closed her eyes and hoped sleep would return to her soon.

Duncan wasn't going to let her off that easy though. _'Oh I get it, she wants to play hard to get. Well two can play at that game.' _Duncan grabbed her ankles and began to pull her off the bed, but she managed to kick out of his grip and return to the same position. He decided to climb on top of her and pull her up by the arms but she managed to push him over on the other side of the bed. She giggled when she heard him curse under his breath.

Sure she was teasing him but why not? It's not he ever gave her any peace or quiet. **"C'mon!"** Duncun started to jump on her bed which only made her chuck a pillow at his head and causing him to fall on the floor.

Courtney laughed a little harder and called over to him "Ah...you try..."

Duncan sat up and got frustrated when he heard the sleepiness in her voice, she was already falling back asleep. "Oh for the love of...would you just get up already, we have a busy day ahead of us."

Upon hearing this Courtney turned her head to look at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Duncan only smirked and examined his nails before replying "It's sort of a surprise, but you you need to get up if you want to know what it is."

Courtney groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, she wasn't in the mood for Duncan's antics. "Mmmmmm...ten more minutes," she mumbled turning her back to him again.

Duncan however shot up from the floor and picked her up before she even knew what was happening. Courtney yelped then began to struggle out of his hold when he made his way to the bathroom. "No! Duncan stop! **Noooo!"**

Duncan kept his grip on her and managed to force her into the bathtub and quickly turned on the shower tap before rushing out of there. He could hear Courtney screaming and cursing at him under the scolding hot water on the other side of the door.

Hey he could've done worse, he could've helped her undress and joined her in the shower which was what he was seriously considering doing right now.

* * *

A/N: Ha! I loved it. Let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. D/C forever. Woo!


	2. Suprise!

A/N: Ok sorry it's been awhile but with school and not having access to a computer completing these stories can be a real pain in the ass. Anyway thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2: Surprise!

Duncan finally got a call through to his oldest brother on his crappy cell phone while Courtney showered, and his brother didn't sound too pleased to here where he was.

"**You're like on the other side of the country dude!"** his brother Logan shouted at him over the phone.

Duncan just rolled his eyes already knowing that his brother was going to be peeved. His oldest bro always looked after him like a father figure. "Yeah, yeah, so what?"

He heard Logan groan out loud. "Dude when are coming back?!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm just going to hang here for a while and then…" And then Duncan didn't really know. He was never one to plan things out ahead of time. He usually went with his gut feeling and dove into whatever his impulses lead him to.

"You know you have to come home sometime. You can't just live out there because of some chick."

"**Hey!"** shouted Duncan. "She is not just some chick…she's…I don't know, different." Duncan really couldn't find a better word to describe Courtney. She was very different from other chicks he had dated before. Most of the time he went for the total bitches like Heather but never made any real emotional attachment towards them, it was a mostly lust. With Courtney he actually found himself growing attached to her, and that was defiantly a first for him.

His brother's voice brought him back to reality. "Bro what exactly do you expect out of this relationship? You both live in two completely different states and live two completely different lives."

"Ok, ok, I get the point Dr. Phil. Look I understand that there are no guarantees or anything, but I'm trying to make it count and make this worth its while. What do you expect me to do, just too get up and leave her; she's not one of those girls."

A sigh came from the receiver. "Bro listen, I know you really like the girl and all, but I don't want you getting hurt and all heart broken when you realize you can't be with her."

Duncan's eyes went all wide with horror. "Heart broken! **Me?** Man now I know you're tripping, I don't get heart broken over nobody." He suddenly heard the water to the shower turn off and knew it was time to go. "Look man just worry about your own problems and let me worry about mine." He hung up the phone and decided to wait in the living room for Courtney, as much as she allowed him to be playful with her, he was sure she wasn't going to let him watch her get dressed.

When Courtney finally did appear he had to do a double take. On the island he had grown use to seeing here in her shirt and Capri's. Now she actually wore a simple tang top, some shorts, and sandals. He forgot that where she lived was mostly sunny and hot. He hoped he wouldn't be on fire in his black skull shirt.

"**Wow.** The princess is actually sporting some legs there."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. The only reason I'm wearing this is because today is suppose to be really hot and I don't feel like sweating all over the place thank you very much."

Duncan scoffed. "Sure, sure, why don't you just admit that you got all dressed up for me."

"I'd hardly call this dressed up," Courtney snapped back. "And I'd hate to bruise your ego, but I really did dress this way because of the whether, not to please your primal fantasies."

Duncan brought his hands behind his head and stretched out on her sofa. "Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that."

He continued to watch her as she neatly organized the mess from last night and munched away on an apple; she actually had a napkin in one hand and would wipe her face after each bite. She was so orderly it was almost unreal. "So are you ready to go or do you prefer to walk around like that all day in public?"

Duncan realized he was still in nothing but his boxers and smiled devilishly at Courtney. "Well I would get all dressed up but…I think you enjoy the view."

Courtney turned away to throw away her apple core, she didn't want him to see her blushing. Truth be told Duncan was the sight to look at, but no need to let him know that. "Oh please Duncan, you know you really need to-"

She was cut off when she turned around and realized he was right in front of her, naked chest and all.( A/N: Whoo hoo!) It was so unfair, but Courtney tried to keep her cool. "Ok Duncan I get it, you're a god and you love to show it off," she said sarcastically. "Can we just go?"

Duncan didn't even budge. He could totally make out the dark red tint on her cheeks. "Duncan," Courtney whined getting irritated. "You're not impressive or cool, or-"

Any train of thought she had was gone the instant Duncan's mouth connected with hers and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her entire body tingled as she felt his muscles against her and she involuntarily moaned in her throat before pulling away. Duncan smiled smugly at her before whispering in her ear. "You were saying?"

Courtney tried to remember the rest of sentence but her mind was in a fog.

Duncan to smile his signature grin at her flushed face. "If your done whining and complaining let's get going." Duncan walked out of her house into the day light and that was when Courtney snapped out of her daze.

"**Duncan! Come back here and put your clothes on!" **

* * *

"Do you even know where you're going?" Courtney asked for the umpteenth time today.

"Course I know where I'm going, I studied a map before I came here," Duncan replied hotly.

"I'm surprised you could even read a map," teased Courtney receiving a glare from Duncan.

"Oh, ha, ha, did you think that up all by yourself," Duncan asked sarcastically.

Courtney ignored it and asked him again "Where exactly are we going?" She tried not to make her voice sound worried but it was hard to stay calm when things involved Duncan.

"Oh you'll see soon enough," Duncan answered arching one eyebrow at her.

She felt a chill go up her spine. "Be very afraid," Courtney murmured to herself.

Courtney tried to think about her first day on the island and when she first took notice of Duncan. At first she- like all the other girls- had been impressed by Justin. It was all purely lust but even then Courtney didn't think she had an actual shot at Justin, they didn't even end up on the same together. When Courtney actually first took notice of Duncan it was when he called her "Cyclops", thanks to that bug bite. Then when it came time for eliminations he actually had the nerve to call her "princess" and say she should be the first to leave. Right then and there Courtney knew she wasn't going to get along with him and they proceeded to fight almost every single day afterwards and he continued to call her by his favorite little nickname. The really strange thing was Courtney found herself enjoying the fighting and liking his bad boy attitude. It was totally out of character for her, but before she knew it she was actually going along with his antics like stealing food from chef's fridge.

Something suddenly broke her concentration and Courtney looked down to see Duncan holding her hand. If he was trying to shock her he was succeeding. "Uh…What are you doing?"

Duncan didn't seem to understand the question until Courtney indicated the hand holding. "What? You never had a guy hold your hand before?"

Come to think of it Courtney couldn't remember the last time a guy held her hand, she seemed to scare guys off. "It's not that, it's just I never really saw you as the hand holding type."

Duncan just clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders. "Well if we're going to be out together I don't want any wise ass punk thinking he can make the moves on you."

Courtney looked at him confused. "Why would that bother you so much?"

Duncan stopped for a second to look at her like she was stupid. "Uh, hello! Because you're my girl, not anyone else's."

Courtney actually gushed, that was one of the sweetest things she'd ever heard considering who the statement was coming from. It reminded her of the one night she tried to sneak him food in his solitary confinement and he had been happy to be stuck in the fish hole since she was there.

Duncan immediately realized how corny he sounded and mentally kicked himself in the head. He didn't need Courtney- or anybody- seeing him as soft. He started to walk straight forward and pretend like he didn't just say what he said and tried to hold her hand more dominantly like a man would. However his grasp went softer when he felt Courtney brush her thumb over his hand. Screw whatever anyone else thought! If he appeared to be whipped than so what? Duncan already knew he was.

Suddenly he saw their destination and smiled evilly to himself before smiling at Courtney. Courtney's smile immediately dropped when she realized where they were.

"**A tattoo parlor!"** You want me to stand around waiting while you get some disgusting tattoo or piercing?" She asked angrily.

Duncan snorted at her light headedness. "Who ever said **I** was the one getting a tattoo?"

Courtney's eyes went wide and she actually considered running away, she barely even heard Duncan when he shouted **"Surprise!"**

* * *

A/N: Ha! Remember when Duncan found the tattoo magazine in Courtney's room. Now we all know Courtney is suppose to be the nice, sweet and put together girl, but in reality we all know Courtney has a wild side just begging to come out, which is why I think she is so attracted to Duncan. So will or will not Courtney go through with this? And if she does what do you guys think she should get? Let me know what and where so I can start on the next chapter. Oh and the whole Duncan being into Heather and Courtney being into Justin was just what I saw from the very first episode. Like when Duncan said he wanted a bunk under Heather and when Owen tried introducing himself to Courtney and Courtney being distracted by Justin's arrival, that's all, nothing more.


	3. Inked

A/N: Ummm, Yeah I wasn't completely sure whose tattoo idea to go with but I decided to go with the heart with angel wings and a devils tail, just because it seems simple and it does fit Courtney. I just wouldn't have Courtney get Duncan's name tattooed o her inner lip that would just totally jinx them right then and there. Oh and as for a piercing well… we'll see. On with story!

Chapter 3: Inked

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" Courtney yelled at Duncan. "Why on earth would I ever want to get something as disgusting as a tattoo."

Duncan only smiled at her. "Oh so now all of a sudden you think they're disgusting."

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked clearly confused.

Again Duncan only smirked. "I saw the tattoo magazines in your room miss innocent, you may not admit it but you actually have a thing for body art, which by the way is totally hot!"

Courtney felt her stomach drop. _'Oh crap I thought I got rid of those, now that jerk expects me to go through with this.'_Instead of admitting her secret Courtney decided being angry and yelling at him would be a great option. "How dare you go sneaking around my room!"

Duncan only scoffed. "So what if I did? It's not like it really matters anyway."

"Yes it does matter," Courtney huffed. "I only had those magazines for a school project," she replied coolly.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Oh sure like a teacher wants to read some report about tattoos."

"There is a long history behind body art you criminal," argued Courtney.

"So then you admit that you do like body art, you must or else you wouldn't be studying the history about them." Duncan didn't buy Courtney's story about it being some school project, but none the less he knew how to mix her words in order to win this argument.

Cortney was also aware that she was losing the argument. True she had always been fascinated by tattoos and always wanted to get one, the problem was that her parents would kill her if they ever found out and she feared she wouldn't ever get a good job. They don't let tattooed people work at the White House.

Her train of thought was broken when Duncan started pulling her into the tattoo shop. "**Wait! Duncan I can't**."

Duncan ignored her retaliation and continued to drag her in. "Sure you can, all we have to do is lie about your age and-"

**"No Duncan! I'm serious!"** Courtney finally managed to free her hand out of Duncan's hold and looked him square in the eye. " You don't understand, my parents would kill me!"

Duncan made a pouty face. "Awe! you still do what mommy and daddy say."

Courtney glared back at him, she couldn't believe he had the nerve to tease her right now. "How am I suppose to get a decent job with a tattoo?"

Duncan again wanted to tease her about the whole job thing. Who wanted a job? Why spend all your time working for little money under some tight ass boss? But then again Duncan knew he couldn't make fun of Courtney for that. As bossy and controlling she could be, she did have potential. What gave him the right to say she shouldn't try to have a meaningful life or go for whatever it was she wanted?

Duncan sighed heavily and finally got serious. "Look a lot of people get tattoo's now a days. If some asshole doesn't want to give you a job because of a harmless tattoo you can always sue, and besides you don't need to get it in a place where anyone can see it." Duncan tried to resist but he just couldn't "Besides me that is" (wink wink)

Courtney still wasn't too sure about the idea. Sure it was true that more people were getting tattoos now a days, but if her parents ever found out she wouldn't live to see graduation! But then again...

"OK," Courtney whispered.

Duncan didn't hear her and for a moment and thought he was going insane because he could've sworn he just heard her agree!

"Wait, what?" Duncan asked cupping his ear just to make sure he heard what he thought he heard.

**"I said OK!"** Courtney practically yelled in his ear.

Ignoring the ringing in his ear Duncan jumped up and raised his hand for a high five. When Courtney didn't respond he rushed over to front desk and slapped down some money.

"One tattoo for one good girl please!" Duncan said gleefully.

_'Oh god! what did I just do?' _

* * *

People who say getting a tattoo didn't hurt were out of their minds or had never actually gotten one. Getting a tattoo was like getting your skin poked and scratched with a bunch of little needles constantly.

Courtney had decided to go ahead and get a tattoo because: 1) It would be against her parents wishes. 2) She always wanted one but had never been brave enough before. 3) Duncan seemed to really think it was a good idea.

Now anything that's a good idea to Duncan should automatically mean that you shouldn't go along with it, but then without Duncan coming into her life Courtney probably wouldn't have been able to know what having fun or "being bad" meant. It was just one of those teenage rebellion moments and she felt that this was taking it to the extreme.

"Oh my god..." Courtney moaned still laying on her stomach while the tattoo artist continued to drill into her back. "Are we almost finished?"

She could hear Duncan snicker behind her. "Almost princess, you're gonna love the ink we just put on you."

_'Yeah I'd better,'_ thought Courtney bitterly. She wasn't worried about how the tattoo itself would come out, she had chosen a traditional heart with angel wings on her lower back, what she was worried about was what Duncan had whispered earlier to the artist. When she had asked him about it Duncan had said he had added on an accessory, whatever that meant.

Suddenly Courtney became worried when she felt the needle going down a little lower than she expected.

"Um...what's going on back there?" she asked meekly.

Out the corner of her eye she saw Duncan smiling and giving her a thumbs up. "Don't worry, we're just adding on the finishing touch."

After another five minutes Courtney was finally given permission to stand up and look at the finishing product. As she made her way to the mirror her heart beated hard against her chest and her stomach twisted in a knot. _'Here we go.' _

She lifted up her shirt and examined her lower back. Her mouth dropped. The tattoo was beautiful, it had wonderful color and shading and looked good in its position, but that was not why Courtney was so shocked. At the bottom of the heart was a devils tail sticking out and making a fancy loop, at the top of the heart were tiny, but distinguishable, horns. The angel wings were still there but Courtney couldn't believe what had been added to it. The truth was she actually...liked it.

Courtney turned around to look at Duncan with her mouth still hanging open. Duncan couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. He defiantly wanted her to be surprised, he was just hoping that his surprise wouldn't come back to kick him in the balls.

"Soooooo...do you like it," he asked getting ready to protect his cojones.

Much to his relief-and shock-Courtney began to laugh hysterically! She then jumped in his arms to give him a huge embrace. If he hadn't been scared of her before he was now, she was acting crazy. Finally Courtney pulled away with tears stinging her eyes and still laughing. Duncan-like any guy-started to panic because...well let's face it guys aren't very good with crying women.

Courtney could tell she was freaking him out and calmed him down with a peck on the cheek. "Duncan I love it," she said sweetly.

Duncan raised his eyebrows and asked scepticlly "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Courtney nodded brightly. She lifted the lower part of her shirt again and showed off her ink to Duncan. "It's just so me, I mean look at me! Here I am getting a tattoo with you of all people and I'm so worried about my image when the truth is I really love it! I actually liked breaking the rules."

Duncan wanted to tell her that he already knew that. Back on the island she had shown her wild side and admitted to liking it, sure the girl was still an angel, but only he got to enjoy her wild side and this tattoo was just to bring that out a little more. He was defiantly happy she hadn't regretted it.

Smiling smugly to himself he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on top of the head. Courtney hugged him back and said thanks.

It was such a nice moment in Courtney's mind... until Duncan opened his mouth. "Sooooo, you ready for a piercing next?!" Duncan was suddenly on his knees when he realized where he had just been kicked.

"Don't even think about it," Courtney said walking away.

Duncan got up and limped after her.

* * *

A/N: Awe...yeah that was almost perfectly romantic, but hey we can't give guys an easy time all the time, sometimes its necessary to bust their balls a little. I think the reason why so many girls go for the bad boy is because a lot of girls try to be proper and prim and don't ever engage in a lot of mischief. The reason I chose this tattoo idea was because i think all women are angelic and devious when they need to be, it not only fits Courtney but just everyone in particular. Anyway hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.


	4. Friends and foes

A/N: I was reading one night in my bed when more ideas for this story popped in my head. It all played out in my mind and sounded good to me so here we go with the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Friends and foes

To say the day had been a long one was an understatement. Not only did Courtney's lower back ache but she was instructed to keep the tattoo clean and covered until it fully healed. It wasn't as bad as getting the actual thing but it was still an annoyance none the less and she was ready to catch some sleep, she just hoped this time Duncan would let her.

"Looks like someone had a long day," Duncan chimed.

Courtney looked up at him sleepily and nodded. "Are you kidding I'm ready to hit the covers," she yawned.

Duncan smiled and wriggled his eyebrows. "Sounds like a plan to me." Without even waiting for her to reply he took off his skull t-shirt and shoes and then finally his pants leaving him only in his boxers. Courtney looked away trying not to blush, but Duncan could tell whenever she stole a glance at him.

"Yeah well go brush your teeth or something and let me change into my night gown," Courtney said trying to look for it.

Duncan just smirked. "So you get to watch me undress but I can't watch you. Oh that's sexist."

Courtney glared at him until Duncan finally got the message and closed the bathroom door to take care of business before going to bed.

Courtney however was having trouble finding her black silk night gown. "Where did I put that thing?" she whispered getting impatient. That night gown was the only one she had and she wasn't the type of person who could sleep with her day clothes on. Finally she found it on the floor still damp from when Duncan had forced her into the shower. "That idiot!" she hissed angrily. "Now what am I suppose to sleep in?" Courtney looked around her room trying to find other options for night wear when Duncan's skull t-shirt caught her eye. "Hmmmm…."

Duncan finally finished getting freshened up and eagerly exited the bathroom ready to see Courtney in her silky night gown again. But when he realized what Courtney was wearing his eyes nearly pooped out of his head and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Whoa…wow!" Duncan piped excitedly.

Courtney who had had her back turned towards him turned around and looked at him strangely. "What?" she asked at his shocked and happy expression.

"What?" Duncan asked back as if she didn't get it. "Uh…you do know that you're like full-filling everyman's fantasy to see a girl in one of his t-shirts right."

Courtney rolled her eyes; she was scared he was going to say something like that when he realized what she was wearing. "I had no other choice, _you_ got my nightgown wet this morning remember?"

Duncan however didn't even hear what she had just said, all he knew was she was wearing his t-shirt and he defiantly liked it. He had found her attractive before but this was something that drove him completely up the walls.

Courtney suddenly became nervous seeing Duncan's lustful eye, wearing the shirt had defiantly been a bad idea. "Duncan?" She said in a shaky voice. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Before Courtney got an answer Duncan was suddenly charging at her! "Wait no! Ah! Duncan stop!" Courtney ran for her life all the way into the living room where she managed to block him off with the couch. Duncan looked like a wild animal which made Courtney even more wary than before. "Duncan wait, wait!" begged Courtney trying to stop this game. "I know right now I may seem…uh…inviting to you...but...."

Duncan answered back in a deep and growling voice "Oh you got that right!"

Courtney started to back away confident she might be able to make it to the bathroom and lock herself in there. "But I'm really just soooo tired," she tried playing it off with a fake yawn, but the truth was that Duncan's sudden animal infatuation for her had waken up all her senses, she was nervous but she was also giddy at the same time from the playfulness.

Duncan however didn't buy her little white lie and hopped over the couch to claim his prize. Courtney tried to run but he managed to catch her in his arms being careful of her lower back knowing it was still tender. Courtney proceeded to scream and struggle out of his grip until he wrestled her back into the bedroom. It was here that Courtney's screams of shock turned to screams of laughter. She probably wouldn't admit it but she was enjoying this just as much as he was. They continued with their play fighting until the both of them collapsed on the bed too tired to continue.

Duncan, lying beside Courtney, turned to look at her flushed face and her heavy breathing. Every now and then she would let out a giggle. Courtney turned around and hit him in the chest still laughing. "You're horrible," she giggled.

Duncan just smiled and pulled her close to him. "You know you love me." Duncan mentally kicked himself for bringing up the "L" word.

Luckily for him Courtney just snorted at the remark. "I think love is too strong a word right now," she replied snuggling closer to him.

Duncan smiled against her expecting her to fall asleep soon when she suddenly sat up and grabbed a book. "Do you mind if I read a little before we go to sleep."

Duncan shrugged not really caring. "I don't mind, I managed to stash some music for the trip," Duncan said reaching into his pants to pull out an MP3 player.

Courtney looked at him worriedly. "You won't play it too loud will you?"

Duncan sighed before replying "I'll keep it down so you can read your little book."

Courtney smiled generously at him before leaning up against his chest and opening her book. "Thanks," she said sweetly.

Duncan tried not to be affected by her mushiness but found himself smiling anyway. "Yeah, yeah, whatever her majesty asks for."

Courtney ignored the sarcasm in his voice and got comfortable against the warmth of his body.

Duncan turned on his MP3 and chose a song to listen to while she read. While he was trying to focus on the lyrics of the song he kept getting distracted by Courtney who was innocently reading. He knew he had to be careful with where this was going, he was never the type to fall for anybody and he couldn't get his brothers warning out of his mind.

After about ten minutes Duncan realized Courtney's book was resting in her lap and her eyelids were closed. she had fallen asleep.

Duncan turned off his MP3 and reached over to turn off the light before settling down and bringing her closer to him. He felt something weird flutter in his chest when Courtney sighed and hugged him closer to her body. Duncan looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. _'I am so screwed.' _

* * *

The morning sun splashed across Courtney's bed and into her face. She grumbled against the light and hugged Duncan tighter. She couldn't believe she was here with him. In all honesty she had expected to never see him again when she was eliminated from the island, but when he showed up randomly at her door step she had been shocked with happiness. Part of her expected to later look back and regret letting herself fall for the bad boy, but Courtney was quick to discover that she was actually thankful for meeting and falling for Duncan, he was just ...right for her.

Courtney looked over to her night stand clock and gasped when she realized what time it was. Her sudden reaction to the time startled Duncan awake.

"Oh my God! I'm late!" Courtney panicked rushing out of bed.

Duncan who was still half asleep just tried to make sense of her sudden shift of mood. "Uh...late? Late for what?" He asked rubbing away the heaviness in his eyes.

"I'm part of the senate," Courtney answered slamming her dresser drawers looking for something to wear.

Duncan propped himself up on his elbows and watched her as she continued to scurry all over the place. " Senate? Of the United States?"

Courtney sighed at his ignorance. "No, of my school. I need to get there to help out with things."

"Like what?" Duncan asked carelessly.

"The summer dance," Courtney said finally finding the right pair of pants. "It's like prom only it's set at the beginning of the school year for Seniors. It's like a celebration for the beginning of the end."

Duncan made a sour face. He had never been a school spirit person, not unless you call beating up mascots and setting the science lab on fire school spirit. However he could understand why someone like Courtney would be into that stuff, she had that leader spirit and felt the need to be in charge of crap like that.

"Maybe I'll actually go to this dance," Courntey mumbled pulling out a shirt.

"Why wouldn't you go?" asked Duncan actually curious. If she took the time to plan the event why wouldn't she take the time to enjoy it?

Courtney however hesitated before answering. "Oh... I don't know. I may get tired with all the planning and setting up."

Duncan shrugged accepting her answer and started to stretch and get out of bed. "So you'll be back in what? An hour maybe."

Courtney started to make her way to the bathroom. "An hour? No, it may take me all day."

"All day!" Duncan would've been fine with one to a couple of hours, but the entire day. what fun would the day be if he didn't get to annoy her.

"Well yeah. I'm in charge of party decorations and you know how long preparation and planning takes."

"No not really," Duncan said still upset that she was going to be gone so long. He didn't have a whole lot of time before her parents came back form their business trip and he didn't want to waste a second of time he had with her. "What if I went with you," Duncan offered.

Courtney however was as enthusiastic about the idea as he was. "Um... I don't know about that."

"Well what else do you expect me to do without you all day?" Duncan asked seriously.

"Break the law like you always do," Courntey said shrugging her shoulders. She still wasn't comfortable with the idea of Duncan helping her out with party planning. The only thing Duncan probably knew about parties was how to crash them.

Duncan could sense her uncomfortable mind set of him helping her out for a school dance. Who could blame her? "What? Are you scared I'm going to embarrass you in front of your friends?"

Courtney made a sweet and innocent face to him before replying "Oh Duncan, of course that's what I'm scared of."

Duncan glared down at her. "That is so cold." His glare faded into a smile. "I dig that."

Courtney giggled, glad he caught on to her joking statement. She wasn't that worried about Duncan embarrassing her when chances were her friends already saw the show and knew what he was like. she was just scared about what he would do to all her plans for the dance.

"I won't interfere with your plans," Duncan said reading her mind.

She looked up at him sceptically. "You promise?" she asked in a serious tone.

Duncan rolled his eyes before crossing his heart hoping that would satisfy her. It did, Courtney nodded and that was all the approval he needed. "Well alright then I'm gonna need my shirt back."

Courtney blushed realizing she was still in it. "OK let me dress and I'll give it back." she was about to close the door when Duncan's foot blocked it from closing.

"Or...you could just giving it to me right now," He said devilishly.

**SLAM!**

Duncan groaned knowing she wasn't going for it. He was starting to wonder if he'd ever get a peek.

* * *

To Duncan, Courtney's school was just like any other school, a hell hole. Where pissy teachers told you how much you sucked and principles told you you were going no where with your life. Who the hell were they to judge? They were egotistical, grouchy people teaching a bunch of kids a bunch of crap they were probably going to forget anyway.

Still Duncan kept this all to himself as he and Courtney approached the school, lt was nothing that Duncan didn't expect it to be.

"OK remember, this is a school so you have to at least try to behave yourself if you know what that word means. No crazy antics, no pulling fire alarms, no stealing, no vandalism, no crude or offending words, and certainly no trying to fondle me in front of all my friends. I mean it wouldn't be so bad if it was just in front of my friends, but the last thing I need is for the school board to think I'm some sexual deviant who can't control myself, not that I mind it when you do stuff like that, but there are times when you really shouldn't-"

"**Courtney!"** Duncan yelled to stop her from rambling anymore. She froze in her spot and looked at him wide eyed with confusion. "I get the point alright. I just have to behave myself right?" Courtney nodded. "OK then no worries," Duncan said opening the door and walking into the school.

Courtney however still stood in her place realizing that Duncan had been smirking when he had agreed to behaving. That wasn't a good thing. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herslf. _'What's the worst that could happen?' _

* * *

_'This is the worst!_' Courtney thought angrily as she hanged up more decorations. It wasn't because Duncan was misbehaving or breaking any rules but it was the fact that he was behaving! It was unbelievable because when he was alone with her he was a total pain in the butt, but now that he was all well-mannered all the girls were flocking to him like crazy.

"so Duncan what was it like on the island, I bet it was really tough and challenging."

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "Well I have to admit there were times I thought I wouldn't make it but I kept pushing forward," he said all too smugly.

"Wow you must be really strong and tough," one of the girls replied.

_'Oh please,'_thought Courtney._ 'If only they heard the story about bunny, then they would think otherwise.'_Courtney continued to hang up more streamers when something made her lose her cool.

"So duncan is it ok if I call you some time?"

"**All right that's it!**" Courtney dropped everything she was doing and took Duncan by the arm and dragged him out of the gym into the nearest classroom and closed the door behind the both of them. "What are you doing?!" she demanded facing Duncan.

Duncan however didn't even flinch. "I don't know what you're talking about?" he said innocently.

"Oh c'mon! you know exactly what you're doing," pointed out Courtney.

Duncan just put his hands up defensively and answered. "I'm just behaving myself like you asked."

"Well knock it off," demanded Courtney.

"Why?" asked Duncan smiling.

"Because..." _'Because? Because why?' _As Courtney tried to find the answer she realized it was because she had been jealous. She knew most of the girls here had boyfriends or had gotten past the bad boy phase, but now that Duncan was puling off the whole good boy thing and had been on television, girls seemed to respond like crazy. It just wasn't fair because Courtney knew what he was really like and ... "Because I like you the way you are."

Duncan smiled even wider, he knew it was only going to be a matter of time before all those girls flirting with him got to her, he knew she liked him as he was, which was why he had agreed to behave in the first place, because she was going to miss his mischief and anarchist style. "So you like the fact that I break the rules and don't do anything by the book?"

Courtney didn't answer the question. "Look...those girls out there well they...they're not-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. I wasn't going to take any of them up on their offers OK princess," Duncan said moving closer to her.

Courtney however moved away. "You..you wern't? Why not?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Because genius, I'm with you. Why the hell would I need any other girls?"

Courtney couldn't help but smile as her heart skipped a beat. Why she ever thought Duncan wasn't her type was completely beyond her now. Duncan however was starting to feel a little bad about himself, he knew he very well couldn't stay here. Not only was his parole officer looking for him, he had all his belongings and brothers elsewhere. The thing that really sucked was that he was going to have to leave Courtney and find other girls, but he wasn't interested in any other girls, not even all her friends who were throwing themselves at him. He liked Courtney because she was defensive and could actually put up a fight, it was enduring and hot!

Duncan quickly hugged her and took her hand to lead her back to the gymnasium. "C'mon let's get back there before they think were doing something wrong," right when he said that he immediately closed the door and looked at her eagerly. "Unless you _want _to be doing something wrong," he began leaning in for a kiss.

"You know, there is the drama room that has a life size Celion Dion standee in it." Courtney said with a grin

Duncan froze up and went wide eyed. "No, no, it's cool! We can...just make out later."

Courtney giggled as they walked back to the gym.

* * *

As Courtney continued setting things up she would look over at Duncan every now and then who would be making smart ass remarks but still be rather polite as polite as Duncan could be. He nicely rejected girls who offered him their phone numbers and every now and then someone would be accusing him of playing a joke on them. She could hear people whispering about them and weather or not they were actually together, or gossiping about the things they did together. She didn't really mind and found herself unable to care what they thought of her being with Duncan. Once you got to know him he was easy to become comfortble around, as long as you kept an eye on your wallet.

"Hey Courtney?"

Courtney recognized her friend Ashley's voice behind her and turned around to find two of her other friends Jackie and Megan. "Oh hi girls. Things are looking great huh?" she asked in a light and chiper voice.

Her friends didn't look as perky. "Is that the same guy you were with on that reality show?" asked Megan

Courtney looked over to Duncan who was trying to help the DJ decide on which songs to play. "What? Is this the best you got? Where's the good stuff man?"

She smiled at her friends and nodded. "Mm hm. That's Duncan."

"We know his name," said Jackie. "What we really want to know is what he's doing here?"

Courtney looked at her friends slightly confused. They seemed to be acting more hostile than usual. "Um...I don't understand. I mean I didn't think it would hurt to bring him as long as he was willing to help out I mean-"

"No, no, it's not that," interrupted Ashely. " It's just that...well c'mon Courtney you know how he is, you lived on an island with him for weeks. He's a troublemaker."

Courtney was starting to get upset. Sure Duncan was rough around the edges but people didn't know him like she did. "Hey don't worry about it, he's just here to help out and nothing more I promise."

"Just answer one more question," demanded Megan. "Are you two still together?"

Courtney blushed and bit her lower lip, thinking of there little "fight" last night before answering "Yes." She then walked away not realizing what her friends were planning.

* * *

Duncan had been minding his own business actually getting into all the setting up and helping out, not that he really minded to begin with since he got to steal glances and small touches with Courtney all day, it had been like a dance with her and him all morning and even the annoyance of all the school spirited yuppies didn't bug him.

As he started hanging up posters outside the gym doors he saw out the corner of his eye three girls approaching him. _'Oh boy here we go again, too bad courtney isn't into sharing because turning all these girls down almost isn't fair.'_ He prepared himself for the onslaught of numbers, questions and maybe insults. He was sure he wasn't setting things up as perfectly as these people would've preferred.

"Are you taking Courtney to the dance?" the blond asked.

Duncan actually hadn't thougt about that, the dance would be in two days and by then Courtney's parents would be back in town and his plane would be leaving by then. "Uh..I don't know, if I'm lucky at might be able to."

"Oh well maybe you shouldn't hold your breath, because Courtney said she'd rather not go," replied the brunette.

Now duncan was confused. "Why would she not want to go? I mean isn't this dance like a big deal or something?"

"Oh it's a huge deal," said the red-head. "That's why it'd be better if you didn't come."

Now Duncan was getting mad. "What? Now I'm not good enough for your stupid little party?"

"Look no offense but you'd embarrass Courtney, not to mention yourself. You and her just don't go together."

"Listen you little snob," snapped Duncan. "Don't think that I don't know what you're doing, I've dealt with stuck-up bitches like you before and you can't make me or Courtney do whatever we don't want to."

"You honestly think Courtney actually wants to be with you?" the blond asked. "She's just doing this for a show, you know, after reality fame. You're not her type."

Duncan threw down the rest of the posters and began to walk inside. "Shows how much you know," Duncan called over his shoulder.

Once inside he began walking past everyone trying to get to Courtney who was talking to some other people. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her away. "C'mon we're leaving."

Courtney pulled her arm out of his grip. "What? Why?"

"Because your so-called-friends are getting on my nerves," he retorted trying to pull her again.

Courtney however wasn't going to let him off that easy. "Duncan! what's the matter with you? My-so-called-friends haven't done anything to you."

"Well maybe you don't know them as well as you think you do," argued Duncan getting more and more heated every second.

"How dare you!" shrieked Courtney mortified. "I think I know who my friends are than you very much. I just thought you were fine with everyone and I didn't have to worry about you."

Duncan stopped trying to pull her and actually took a step away form her. "Worry about me? Oh you mean worry about yourself and weather or not I'd embarrass you."

Courtney felt a wave of betrayal crash over her. "No! Duncan, I didn't mean it like that." she tried reaching out for him but he quickly pulled away as if she were fire and stormed out of the gym leaving Courtney frozen there in the middle of the gym with everyone whispering around her.

* * *

Courtney tried to sort everything out in her mind but couldn't draw any of it down to a logical explanation. From what she had seen Duncan had been totally calm and mellow all day, only really snapping once he came out from being outside. Something or someone must've happened to him in that amount of time. She needed some closure and answers before she went after him, he was far too mad to explain everything to her and would probably only end up pushing him farther away if she tried to force the issue out of him.

She decided it wouldn't do her any good to just sit around and wait for everything to go back to normal, she was going to have to try to go after him and hope by now he had cooled down. As she began collecting her things and making her way towards the door her friends Ashley, Jackie and Megan all blocked her path.

"Where are you going Courtney?" asked her red-headed friend Ashley.

"I need to figure out what's wrong with Duncan and fix this whole mess." When she tried to move past them they just moved in front of her again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're actually going after that law breaker?"

Courtney was starting to get impatient with all her friend's stupid questions. "Yes I'm going after him, what else would I do?"

Her blonde friend Megan sighed. "Courtney can't you see we did you a favor? I mean sure we told him that you were using him for fame but it was for the best"

Courtney's mouth dropped and she backed away from her friends. "Wait a minute...you're behind all this."

The brunette Jackie finally stepped forward. "Courtney, everyone has been talking about the two of you and we've all gotten sneaks of your little body art."

Courtney pulled down her shirt defensively growing more and more angry with every word spewing from their mouths.

"We just don't want to see you throw your life away," added Ashley.

"**Throw my life away!"** yelled Courtney catching the attention of everyone in the gym.

"Courtney please don't get mad," begged Megan. "We just think you can do better than him, I mean look at yourself! You're getting tattoo's and god knows what else, how much trouble is this guy going to get you in."

"It's my life," grunted Courtney. "And I'll do whatever with whoever I want to. Duncan is a sweet guy and he at least he's straight forward with people unlike you two-faced back stabbing little snobs." Courtney pushed past her now former friends and went out in the cold night to find Duncan.

* * *

A/N: Wow, dramaaaaaaa. Well you know how teenagers are. Anyway, will duncan finally chill and let courtney explain everyting to him, or has the couple reached the breaking piont to the point of no return, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Mistakes of Love

Chapter 5: Mistakes of Love

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?" Duncan's brother Logan asked over the phone.

Duncan was packing up the last of his stuff and checking for next available flight out of the state so he could leave as soon as possible. "Man all chicks know what to do is how to screw a guy over. Well I'm done!" Duncan started to look for his MP3 player and realized it was next to the book Courtney had been reading last night, he quickly snatched it up and looked away from the book and what it reminded him of.

"Dude why don't you just cut the crap?" his brother Logan demanded.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Duncan. "I was going to leave soon anyway and now I have a good reason to leave that much sooner."

"Exactly," Logan exclaimed. "You're looking for a reason to get out of all this."

"Whatever," said Duncan brushing off his shirt, he could still smell Courtney on it.

"No, no whatever bro. You have to admit to yourself that it's freaking you out that you may never see her again and you're just looking for an excuse to not miss her when you leave."

Duncan scoffed. "Man she should be scared of losing me, I'm not worried, and I can get plenty of other girls."

"Do you want any other girls?" asked Logan seriously.

Duncan gritted his teeth frustrated. Why was he having this argument with his brother anyway? He was mad at Courtney wasn't he? Duncan spun around and knocked something over; he looked down on the ground and picked up the little wooden skull he had carved for Courtney. He sighed. _'Dammit!_'

He heard the front door open. "Duncan? Duncan are you here?"

"Hey Duncan, you still there? Are you even listening to me?" the receiver blared in his ear.

"I'll call you back." Without waiting for a response Duncan hung up the phone and waited in Courtney's room until she came in with a look of worriment on her face.

"Oh Duncan!" she said rushing over to him and quickly giving him and strong and tight hug. "I know why you're mad and I need you to know that whatever my friends said about me was not true."

"I know."

"And if you're mad because I didn't listen to you, you have every right to be because you're right they're not my real friends."

"I know."

"And I'm sure you want to leave right now, but I don't want you to leave because you don't embarrass me and-"

"Courtney!" Duncan said shaking her. She finally stopped talking and looked at him with watery eyes. If he didn't feel bad before he felt bad now. "I know all that OK, and I'm sorry I freaked out. I guess I was just looking for an excuse to be mad at you."

Courtney looked at him in disbelief. "You…you need a reason to be mad at me?"

Duncan scratched his head furiously trying to find the proper way to word it. "It's…it's hard to explain. But I guess in a weird way I'm gonna…kind of miss you."

Courtney was still bewildered by his answer. "Is it a bad thing that you'll miss me?"

Duncan shook his head. "It's not that it's a bad thing it's just I don't want to miss you. I really wish we didn't live in different places and I you could keep being my girl," he said scratching his head; it was weird confessing his feelings like this and he didn't want her to laugh at him.

Instead she did something even worse, she began to gush and make a pout face, he hated it whenever she saw his softer side, but at the same time it was nice to now she didn't think less of him whenever he did let his defenses down.

"Ok stop," he demanded embarrassed.

Still Courtney continued to look at him all dreamy eyed. "Awe but Duncan that's just so…sweet."

"Alright look, don't read too much into it. You're just not what I'm used to alright princess."

Now Courtney looked at him strangely. "What do you mean use to?"

Duncan started to throw up his hands in annoyance. "I _mean_ you're bossy, dramatic, uptight, and-"

"Oh hold on!" yelled Courtney interrupting his rambling. "You think I'm so bad, what about you?"

"What about me princess?" challenged Duncan getting closer to her.

"You're perverted, annoying, rebellious, and rude, the list can go on forever!" she said poking him in the chest.

"If I'm so horrible then why do you like me so much?" He asked smugly.

"If I'm so horrible then why do you like me so much?" bit back Courtney.

"Who say's I like you? Just because I came all the way out here to see you doesn't mean I like you. How come you didn't kick me out?"

"Just because I didn't kick you out, let you sleep in my bed, and let you talk me into getting a tattoo doesn't mean I like you either."

"Oh really?" asked Duncan getting in her face

"Yeah really!" yelled Courtney back in his face.

A whole minute of tension passed between them until the two of them could stand it no longer. They both grabbed each other and started kissing with all their might until Duncan picked her up in his arms and Courtney wrapped her legs around his waist. They started moving down to the neck and Duncan suppressed a moan when she bit him tenderly. He took them to the bed where they continued to kiss passionately until Duncan stopped for a second.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly.

Courtney nodded frantically. "OK," she gasped trying to kiss him again.

He pulled back after a couple more kisses. "I mean- I should've known, ya know?"

Courtney shook her head impatiently, "Yeah whatever," she said pulling him back down.

He pulled away again. 'It was just that I was-"

"Duncan shut up!" She pulled him back down again and kissed him a little fiercer, this time Duncan didn't pull away again.

* * *

"I think either way we're both a little screwed," Duncan said with Courtney still in his arms. He felt her shudder.

"Do you rally have to leave?" she asked sincerely.

He sighed. "I don't know what I have to do, who does? All I know is that I can't be here when your parents show up tomorrow."

Courtney cuddled him a little closer. "Well they might get a little mad but so what? Big deal right?"

Duncan lifted his head and looked at her to see if she was being serious. She had that smile across her face that signified she was in the mood for a little mischief. "You don't think that would be a little extreme?"

Now she lifted her head up to look at him to see if he was serious. "You're asking me that?" she asked with amazement. It was like all of a sudden their minds had switched.

Duncan started to laugh and even she laughed back. She rested her chin on his chest so she could look at his face while they lay there together. Courtney had to admit that she had never felt this way about any other guy before. She had met plenty of sweet, good natured guys who she could've seen herself being with. Duncan however exceeded her expectations in who she could be with and who she could be. She had wanted many things in her life, but now that she was with him it was like some of those things had been replaced by more meaningful things. She wondered if he felt the same way, but he must've or else he wouldn't be here with her right now.

Duncan looked back at her and moved little strands of hair out of her face. "Did you mean what you said before?" she suddenly asked.

Duncan didn't have to retrace his mind to know what she meant. "'Course I meant it, I have no reason to lie to you…I really am going to miss you and I wish I didn't have to."

Courtney almost asked him to stay, that they could work something out, that he didn't have to worry about missing her. But she bit her tongue, who was she to ask him to leave his life behind and stay in her world, her world was still different from his and she wasn't about to ask him to change for her. Like she had said before, she liked him the way he was.

Duncan had been waiting for her to ask him to stay, he had almost said that he could try to find a way but he swallowed his words. He wasn't going to intrude and mess up her life. She would find someone better then him and move on. It wasn't like he could ask her to go with him, she had a life here that was much different from his. As much as he liked her wild side, he did admire and love her good girl side just as much and he wasn't expecting her to go all edgy and extreme for him. He didn't want her any other way.

When he looked down at Courtney again she appeared to be asleep but he didn't know she was just pretending while her mind was wide awake and rambled with thoughts of tomorrow.

* * *

They still had an hour. An hour for what though? To say good-bye, to make out some more, to tell each other how they felt, or to break some more rules and get into some more trouble. There was nothing they could seem to say or do to each other now, her parents would be home soon and they had both decided that it would be best if he wasn't around when they showed up. Not only would Courtney be in trouble for letting some guy spend the night in her room, but Duncan had never done well around parents anyway.

He was just packing up the remainder of his things and could feel Courtney watching him over his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled weakly. She smiled back but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Hey c'mon now. We both knew this was coming princess," he said as gently a possible trying to lighten the mood.

She shrugged. "Yeah I guess, I just didn't think it was going to be this hard."

Duncan sighed and walked over to her and took her in his arms. "I'll keep in touch," he tried to offer.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah because long distance relationships always work out,"

Duncan snickered. "Yeah you can entertain me on your computer with your web cam or-"

"Stop!" Courtney said hitting him on the shoulder. "You already got to second base last night."

Duncan smiled and growled slightly remembering last night. "Yeah and I didn't here any complaints then either. Actually if I recall the only thing I heard was 'more' or 'don't stop' or- Ouch!" He bended over slightly from the hard kick in the shin.

"You're horrible," she said shaking her head.

"You know you love me," he teased, only this time she didn't laugh. Instead she seemed to be fighting with something to say. As Duncan waited for her to reply she broke the silence with a soft kiss. Duncan was starting to understand what his brother had been trying to say to him all along.

Just as he was getting lost in her kiss he heard the door open and looked up and went numb at the sight if two fully grown adults staring at him in complete shock.

"Courtney!" shrieked the woman who looked like an older and more full figured Courtney.

Courtney, who had her lips still pressed to Duncan, turned around slightly and smiled nervously at both her parents. "Hey mom….hey dad. Looks like you're home early."

Duncan suddenly felt small and weak when he looked closely at Courtney's dad. He was a very built and tall mad with a death glare written all over his face. No wonder Courtney was so tough and stubborn; this guy looked like he had been part of the marines.

"What is that?" her father asked in a dangerous tone. At first Duncan thought the man was referring to him but when he looked down to what he was looking at he realized that Courtney's dad meant her tattoo. _'Awe crap!'_

Courtney chuckled nervously swatting Duncan hands away, where they had been pulling up her shit to begin with, and turned all the way around to face her parents. "Um...it's nothing," she claimed pulling down her shirt all the way.

Nobody said anything for the longest time and just when Duncan thought everyone had had a stroke Courtney's mother started pointing at him. "Is…isn't this the boy who you…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Courtney nodded with her eyes on the floor and chewed her bottom lip. "Yes mom, this is Duncan. He was the same boy from the island."

Her mother all of a sudden threw her hands on her head and shook her head angrily. Duncan could see where Courtney got her dramatic side from. "That same boy who provoked you to steal and act like a juvenile on national television!"

Courtney tried her best to reason with her mother. "He's not that bad mom, you saw how he got DJ a new bunny."

Duncan twitched slightly. _'Why does everyone keep bringing that up?' _

"Courtney that doesn't matter, I thought we told you that we didn't want you talking to or seeing this guy!"

Duncan raised his eyebrows in surprise. She really had broken a lot of rules just to be with him and now she was going o pay the price. He finally stepped in front of Courtney ready to take the blow. "Hey, hey, let's all just chill and try working this out like-"

"How did you know she lived here," her father finally spoke with a booming voice.

Duncan gulped real quickly before answering. "Um…I just found out."

Her father continued to burn holes into him with his glare. "You mean you stole information."

Duncan felt himself start to sweat. "Uh… no I paid a camera guy off to supply the…address."

Courtney's mother gasped and turned away while her father seemed to be turning red.

"Look I'm really sorry that I broke into your place but-"

"Broke in!" her mother gasped.

Duncan slapped himself across the head. "No, no, no! I meant I'm sorry I crashed here but-"

"CRASHED!" Courtney's father's voice bellowed in a mighty roar.

Duncan started to back away next to Courtney who was paralyzed with fear.

"Courtney," her father said looking her square in the eyes, Duncan noticed her flinch. "Did he spend the night here with you all alone?"

After what seemed like forever Courtney finally nodded lightly not looking at him. Duncan put a hand firmly on her shoulder and tried talking to her parents again. "Look she didn't do anything wrong, it was my entire fault."

Courtney's father took a step towards Duncan. "I think it's time you left now young man."

Duncan was about to move towards the door feeling like he had just ruined Courtney's life and she would be glad to watch him leave when all of a sudden Courtney grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "No wait dad! At least talk to him and you'll know he's not that bad a guy."

Her dad closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath before replying, "Courtney, I know you like this guy and I know what you're going through is just a phase, but he's not good for you. He's been to juvie, he's a troublemaker, he probably has no goals or credentials, and he's gotten you into tattoos!"

Courtney sighed taking in her father's words. Was she just going through a phase where she was into the bad boys? Everyone kept saying he wasn't right for her, were they really right? She didn't get to answer these questions as Duncan put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her apologetically, he didn't like what he was about to do to her but it was for the best. "You're dad is right Courtney, I shouldn't have come here.

Courtney looked at him in shock, was he actually agreeing with her parents?! And did he just call her by her name and not something like princess? He only called her by her real name when he was trying to shut her up from rambling, or when he was really serious.

"I really should've known better and none of this should've happened."

Courtney looked at him completely devastated. Wasn't he the one who didn't want to leave? Wasn't he the one who was going to regret when this all ended. Now he was calling it a mistake?

Duncan looked away from her and nodded to her father and still shocked mother and moved towards the door silently, no one else said a word.

"See ya princess," Duncan said shutting the door.

Once the door was fully shut Courtney felt her lower back burning. People usually say that the tattoos they regret the most are when they are either drunk or intoxicated, Courtney now knew that the tattoos people regretted the most are the ones they get when they were in love.

Yes she was in love.

A/N: Man parents freaking suck! Oh well at least we know that Courtney finally admits to herself that she's in love with Duncan, but will she ever get the chance to tell him or is this end of our dysfunctional couple, stay tuned for the next chapter! Stupid men always being assholes when to comes to things like this, yes Duncan I mean you!

**Duncan: What did I do?! **


	6. Ending or beginning?

A/N: Yay! I really just wrote this story out of boredom to begin with, but now that it's coming to an end I think I will continue writing more and better Courtney and Duncan stories. I hope you all enjoyed this one, and if you're a fan of my work I suggest you read my other Courtney and Duncan story "Belt Buckles" if you haven't already. Here we go!

She was suppose to be getting ready for the Summer dance, only problem was that she didn't feel like going. She had never really planned on going to begin with since she wouldn't have a date to go with. One thing Courtney had to admit to herself was that she was bossy and at times uptight. She never really got it until Duncan pointed it out to her. In a strange way his straightforwardness was better than when other guys lied to her and made up excuses for why they didn't want to be with her in a romantic relationship. Even though Duncan had been honest about her being uptight he had still wanted her.

Courtney looked at the clock and saw that she still had about three hours to get ready. _'Get ready for what? There's no point now that Duncan isn't here.' _Even though she knew Duncan flight left yesterday she had been hoping that maybe he would've been able to take her to the dance, but that just wasn't Duncan's style and even if he would've been able to there would be no way they would've been able to enjoy themselves with her ex-friends making snide remarks and rude stares. The worst part was that her parents had come home early yesterday and Duncan had all of a sudden gone cold and distant. As much as she missed him and wanted to go to the dance with him, she hated him too and would probably say no even if he asked her.

Courtney's head snapped up when she heard her door open, she had been sitting in her bed daydreaming since the moment she woke up; well actually she had never fallen asleep. The whole night she had been tossing and turning feeling like her bed was suddenly too big and too cold. _'Damn him,' _she thought bitterly missing the feel of Duncan sleeping beside her.

It was her mom who had walked in looking sadly at her daughter who sat pathetically in her bed reminiscing. "Honey I know you're upset but you can't let what happened yesterday ruin your night. You've been planning and setting up this dance for months and you're telling me you're not going to go?"

Courtney rolled her eyes at her mom's sickly sweetening voice and laid back down on her bed. "What's the use mom? I have no friends, no one to go with, and the only guy I would want to go with…" She didn't finish her sentence and let it hang in the air; the pain was still raw and fresh.

Courtney continued to stare at the ceiling as she felt her mothers weight sink in beside her, Courtney didn't feel like listening to whatever it was she had to say but knew she would anyway beyond her control. "Did he talk you into this?" her mom asked poking her lower back.

Courtney's tattoo started to burn again and she started thinking about saving money for laser removal. "No mom," she finally answered. "He didn't talk me into it. He…found out I had a thing for tattoo's."

Courtney expected her mom to be upset or disappointed by that fact that she liked body art, but to her surprise Courtney heard her mom giggling. "I thought you said you didn't like stuff like that,' her mom teased.

Courtney smirked and replied, "Maybe I jut never admitted to myself that I…I don't know, was more than just a good girl. Maybe I just thought it was always better to be perfect. Like you and dad."

A few minutes seemed to pass when Courtney heard her mom sigh heavily and look away from her daughter. When her mom made eye contact with her Courtney could sense she was about to tell her something important. "I'd hate to tell you this honey but me and your dad are not perfect."

Courtney scoffed and sat up all the way. "Oh please mom. You and dad have never done one bad or slightly rebellious thing in your lives, how could you not think of yourselves as perfect?"

Her mom smiled weakly at her before standing up and pushing her hair up to show the back of her neck. Courtney gasped when she realized what she was seeing, her mom had a tattoo!

'_How could I have never noticed?'_ but as Courtney thought carefully she never recalled her mom wearing her hair up. Occasionally she would curl it or straighten it, but she never put it up in a pony tail or bun and Courtney suddenly realized why.

"I first met your father when I was seventeen, not much older than you, and he convinced me into getting this thing." Courtney looked closer at the tattoo and realized it was some sort of Chinese symbol.

"What does it mean?' Courtney asked still perplexed by how she could've not known about her mom having a tattoo.

Her mom snorted. "I don't even remember. Your father and I were having so much fun that I can't recall why I chose this symbol, I'm sure it means something important…it must because your father and I are still together."

Courtney continued to gape as thoughts of the other night flooded back to her. "So wait! If dad was such a rebellious and crazy guy back then why did he jump all over Duncan's case?" Courtney knew her tone was an angry one, she didn't mean to be but now that she was finding out all this information she felt like Duncan hadn't been treated fairly.

Her mother just sighed. "I know we didn't hear you or Duncan out, but you have to admit that as your parents it was fair of us to react the way we did when we walk in to discover a boy all alone with you while we were out of town."

Ok Courtney couldn't blame them for that. Being a teenager in this day and age you didn't want to think about what your daughter could be doing when she was alone with a young man. "OK I admit that it wasn't the best idea, but we didn't do anything other than hang out…and get the tattoo."

Courtney knew that her mom could read her thoughts. True her and Duncan didn't technically do anything but that didn't mean they were completely innocent either. It was one of those things that your parents would be better off not knowing, like how Courtney had worn Duncan's shirt to bed or how Duncan actually slept in her bed. But her mom also knew her well enough to know that Courtney had more respect for herself than to simply let any guy do the things she let Duncan do with her. Courtney felt something strongly for him and knew Duncan well enough to know he wouldn't disrespect her like that, he knew when to cross the line and when not to.

"Look honey," her mom said breaking her from her thoughts. "I know you really like him and I just want to let you know that the only reason we reacted the way we did was because we care about you. Believe me," her mom exaggerated. "Your father was a lot like Duncan, the only reason he seems so responsible now is because he's a father and he's only looking out for you."

Courtney nodded understanding. Her father was protective of her, but so was any other caring parent. she sighed sadly looking around her room then finally at her closet where her dress waited for her, she didn't feel like wearing it now.

Her mom cleared her throat. "You know... I think Duncan's plane got cancelled yesterday. Technical difficulties."

Courtney's eyes shot open and she looked at her mom with a shocked face half expecting her to be joking.

"And I'm pretty sure the next flight leaves in about an hour," her mom bemused.

Courtney looked at the clock and adrenaline pumped through her veins, the airport was exactly an hour away. Courtney looked frantically at her mom. "But what about dad?"

Her mom smirked and waved her off. "I'll handle him."

That was all the assurance Courtney needed before she bolted out the door grabbing the car keys and hauling ass. She just prayed she would get there in time, she still had unfinished business with a certain Mohawk criminal. As she left the house she noticed a letter stuck in the screen of her door.

* * *

"C'mon! move it!" Courtney yelled to the people in front of her. She was really pushing the time limit and everyone seemed to be driving slower than usual. Courtney slammed her foot on the gas and sped through the red lights on her way. She didn't care if she got in trouble, not right now.

She finally came up to the entrance terminal and ran inside without bothering to turn off the car. She began to run around like crazy thinking there was no way she would spot Duncan among all these people. _'Oh get a grip Courtney! The idiot has green hair and a skull t-shirt, he can't be that hard to find.' _

Courtney suddenly heard the announcements go off and before she knew it she was running to the gate they had just blared over the speaker. As she got closer and closer sure enough she spotted a green blob of hair and a skull t-shirt. Courtney felt the pain and anger resurface and she couldn't hold it back, she was running full force.

* * *

Duncan looked down at his plane ticket solemnly. He couldn't believe his flight got cancelled yesterday. He also couldn't get the image of Courtney's face out of his head when he practically turned her down in front of her parents. Sure it was a shitty thing to do but it was like his brother had warned him, he wasn't going to be able to be with her. Duncan started to walk towards the entrance of the plane when he heard someone running towards him. _'Did they find out this ticket was fake?'_wondered Duncan expecting to see security guards running at him.

Duncan had the wind knocked out of him as a sudden lightning quick force knocked him over onto the floor. He could've sworn he was seeing stars not to mention a very attractive brunette straddling him.

"**OK look you!"** the girl yelled at him. "**You do not get to say what happened between us was a mistake! I risked a lot just to see you and did things I should be regretting. But I don't and that's because what happened with me and you was not just for fun or for publicity. I mean it when I say I like you even though you're still not my type.**" Courtney swallowed and finally took in a breath before finally yelling out. "**I love you!"** she swatted him really hard on the shoulder still glaring at him.

Duncan wasn't sure how to respond, he couldn't even make sense of what the girl was saying to him. He blinked really fast a couple of time before replying "Courtney?"

Courtney let out a frustrated yell and this time punched him in the shoulder. Duncan flinched in pain and grabbed her arm before she hit him again. 'Wait, wait. what are you doing here? How did you find out my plane was canceled yesterday?"

Courtney shook his grip off her arm and stood up before she embarrassed herself further, it was bad enough that now everyone it the entire airport was staring at them and whispering. "My mom told me," she spat.

"Your mom?' asked Duncan clearly confused. Didn't the chick hate him?

'Yes my mom," said Courtney crossing her arms. "You didn't think you were going to get away after doing that to me did you?"

Duncan however didn't hear her as his memory suddenly registered something. "You_love_ me?' he asked in a humorous tone.

Courtney blushed, she hadn't meant for that to slip out but she had been so mad. "Don't change the subject," huffed Courtney. "You're forgetting that you left me there to defend myself while you walked out like you had nothing to do with me or this!" Courtney turned around and lifted the lower part of her shirt to point at the tattoo. She whipped back around unaware that Duncan was moving closer to her. "And then I'm left missing you and remembering you and all the fun we had and you have the audacity to just jump on a plane like I don't even matter like-"

"Courtney!"

"Like I'm just worthless to you like I'm -"

"Courtney!"

"like I'm not good enough for you-"

**"Princess!"**

Courtney finally stopped talking. She use to hate that nickname more than anything and now it was the best thing she could've heard.

"You love me?" Duncan asked again with disbelief. No girl had ever said to him before and meant it the way she did just now. True she hit him while saying it but that's what made it so genuine. He just never thought she'd feel _that_ way about him.

Courtney bit her lip nervously and whispered "Yes." she felt so vulnerable right now that she was shaking. She had never felt this way about anyone and was terrified that it would all blow up in her face. Duncan had after all been planning to leave so why was she wasting her time.

Duncan continued to look at her feeling like the whole weight of the world had lifted and then put back on him. Yes he was beyond happy to know how Courtney felt about him since he felt the same way, but he was suppose to be leaving!

"Dammit!" Duncan cursed.

Courtney winced feeling hurt. She didn't know her loving him would upset him so much.

Duncan shook his head and took her hands noticing her pain. "No not that you love me. That I have to leave," he said.

Courtney looked down at the floor. "But I thought you wanted to leave."

Duncan picked up her chin and forced her to look at him . "I just needed you to be mad at me so you wouldn't miss me. I didn't know how much more worse I made it!"

Courtney sighed. "I'm not telling you I love you just because I'm going to miss you."

Duncan snorted. "I know the difference princess. What I'm saying is I didn't know what a stupid mistake I was making."

Courtney looked at him confused.

Duncan rolled his eyes at her light headedness. "I'm saying that I love you too idiot."

Courtney giggled despite herself and felt elated to hear him say it back to her. " Really? That's why you felt the need to do that?"

Duncan felt guilt rise in him remembering how he just up and left her. "I was trying to do what I thought was best for you. You've got things going on and you live in a different world. I just didn't want to screw it up."

Courtney smiled and held him closer. "Just because you screw up doesn't make you a screw up. You never made my life worse, you just made it more...memorable."

Duncan laughed before pulling her in for a kiss. It was like a first kiss only better, this time it meant something more than all the other kisses.

Duncan finally pulled away and sighed. "Well...we can always call and write each other," offered Duncan.

Courtney smiled and pulled a letter out of her pocket. "Actually on my way out I noticed I had a letter waiting for me on my front door. Guess which reality show is going for season two?'

Duncan snatched the contract letter out of her hand and sure enough it was for the second season of the show and his and Courtney's name was on it. "Well this calls for a celebration," Duncan purred pulling Courtney out of the airport.

"Duncan how are you going to get home?" asked Courtney.

Duncan just scoffed. "I'll just make another fake ticket."

**"What!"**

* * *

The summer dance was going beautifully. All the girls were dressed in beautiful dresses, the guys had there hair slicked back and their ties tied tight and the music was soft and lovely. Nothing could go wrong. (pfft)

The speakers went off blaring at top volume with heavy metal music screaming god only knew what. Everyone started going nuts!

Suddenly the fire alarm went off and before anyone knew it the sprinkle systems went off and the entire gym was soaked in water while the speakers and lights went out.

Just outside the gym no one could hear the so called good girl laughing with the so called tough guy laughing along with her.

"Now that's how I plan a party," laughed Courtney.

"And that's how I crash one," snickered Duncan.

He pulled Courtney close to him and together they watched the entire school evacuate the building soaked. As strange as it was Courtney had never been to a better dance in her entire life.

* * *

6 months later...

Courtney took her seat on the plane with her heart beating a mile a minute. She still felt the same but different too. She had better friends and a better understanding with her parents. Her hair was slightly longer but none the less she looked the same.

She was told that she would meet him when the plane landed and with nothing but phone calls, letters, and e-mails, how strong would their love still be?

Courtney automatically smiled as soon as she saw the slightly longer but still green Mohawk, a skull t-shirt, and pierced face smiling at her.

"Hello again, Princess."

* * *

A/N: Awe...The end! I'm sorry this took me so long to finish and update but I've been super busy with school. Anyway don't despair because I already have ideas for another D+C story and I hope you guys enjoyed. Hugs and kisses to all my princess and princes.


End file.
